Forum:Freya Cason
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: Freya Cybele Cason Birthplace: London,England Birth date: 27 June Blood purity: Pure Species: Human/Witch Mother: Evelynn Cason Father: Johnathon Cason Siblings: Allison,18 Other important figures: History: Freya Cybele Cason is a sixth year student at the academy, therefore placing her in the younger section of the academy- of which she is glad. She, unlike her sister Allison, had been wanted by their parents- they wanted a baby to coo over after Allison had become more independent and maybe a little bit sulky. At 23:59 on June 27, their wish came true, in the form of tiny Freya Cybele Cason. Luckily for Evelynn, and arguably Freya also, this birth occurred in the safe hands of St Mungos- Jonathon, not willing to let his wife suffer another birth at the hands of Mudbloods, had her sent early just in case the baby was premature. Of course the babe was actually late. The child was blonde haired like her mother and sister, but had her grandfather's grey-blue eyes. She, like her sister was taken home almost immediately, but was kind and polite- and when her elder sister felt like behaving badly she was always blamed for her antics, because Allison was a good liar. So, the two never really..say, got along. She would be waited on by her own butler,like Allison- but she would ask nicely when she fancied things, so she generally wouldn't have to try, although this did not make Freya's behaviour worsen by even a little. She knew being kind and polite was right, no matter how much her sister tried to convert her, which she did. She got her broom, and her instructor, but her instructor seemed to be unaffected by Allison. She much preferred Freya, as she would thank the instructor at the end of each lesson, whereas Allison would just stalk off. She got good reports, and her parents were very proud of her, and gave her a lot of praise, which Allison got also, because they seemed to think the many negative comments teachers had written were nothing more than empty air- but they did notice the good comments on Freya's. She seemed to be so polite that everyone liked her,whereas Allison was always alone... it was clear that there were many differences between the girls other than age- you would have thought Freya was the elder if you only heard their voices. Strength: Daring,Polite,Trusting Weaknesses: Reckless, sometimes too careful, Naive Personality: Freya is polite and friendly, although quite daring also- she loves a good adventure, especially dangerous ones. She likes people in general, unless of course they are Allison- the only person so far who she has a sour relationship with, for obvious reasons. She is okay in classes, although not an avid reader- she knows what she learns and doesn't really want to know any further. She's happy and bouncy, and is good at acting. She loves her jokes, too. Description: Like her sister Freya is blonde, but not at all dumb. She is more pale skinned than her sister and mother, like her father. She inherited her grandfather's mysterious,misty grey eyes and his tall trait. She wears her hair long, but will tie it up on occasion. She wears more feminine clothing. Her face claim is Elle Fanning. Student or Graduate: Sixth Grade Roleplayed by: User:LillyDaNinja Timestamp : 13:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Gomes! Category:Approved Category:LillyDaNinja